Are You Scared?
by Mizuki Gesshu
Summary: Naomi Matsuda's childhood has been tainted by the blood lust of her father. She became unapproachable, even more so when Sasuke left. But what will happen when she hears where her father is? What if Sasuke could be there too? SasukexOC Mild violence


**Name: Naomi Matsuda  
>Age: 15<br>Element: Fire  
>Weapon: Katana<br>Kekki Genkai: She is able to create almost any kind of weapon with her life energy. It can be very dangerous for her to do but also very useful in battle.  
>Personality: Because of what happened before her very eyes she had become rather cold and kind of unaproacable, but she would gladly give her life for the ones she care about.<br>Apperence: .com/image/Ninja anime girl/MagicalLynn13/Anime%20Kimono%  
>Eventual love interest: Sasuke Uchiha<br>Team: 7**

**~*Naomi's P.O.V*~**

_"Are you scared?" a deep, husky voice suddenly whispered in my ear, bringing a kunai to my neck, pressing the cold metal against my warm skin._

_This man..._

_No, this monster..._

_Would kill me._

_A shiver ran down my spine as I stared straight ahead, the monster I once called my father behind me, holding me still around the waist with one arm and the other caressing my limp arm. With my breath coming out in short, desperate gasps, my body shaking like a leaf in the wind and tears welling up in my once emotionless eyes,_

_I nodded._

**~*Two Days Earlier*~**

"Naomi? Naomi? NAOMI!" a loud voice yelled in my ear.

My head snapped to the side, causing a shocked Naruto to stumble backwards, falling to the mossy floor with a thud.

"What... what do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

He bounced back up, his blonde hair falling messily in front of his face, his light blue orbs looking into my cold grayish-blue ones. I sighed and leaned my head onto my palm. I had been training for the last five hours, but decided to get some rest. I guess I must have dozed off.

"Hn..."

"Humph! You sound just like Sasuke!"

I turned my head to look at him, ignoring the small ping of pain the mention of his name caused me. Since Sasuke had left the village in search of Orochimaru, I got small amounts of some sort of emotion when someone said his name. I don't know why... I haven't felt emotion in so long that I've forgotten what they do feel like. All because of one man... one monster that destroyed all of my happiness, my reason to stay alive.

_My family..._

My fist clenched as I thought of him. His cold, crazed and bloodshot grey eyes... His smirk he sent at me as he stood over my sisters' dead body... I narrowed my eyes.

_I will kill you..._

"Whatever." I finally said, looking up at the sky, "Why did you come and bother me again?"

Naruto brightened up and smiled cheekily, bringing one of his tan arms behind his head, scratching his neck and chuckling.

"Oh! Hehe, I almost forgot! Granny Tsunade wanted me to tell you she has some important information for you... She said that is was urgent... Something about... Hitoshi wh- HEY!"

I jumped up, shoving Naruto out of the way and chakra jumped over to the Hokage's Office. Just the mention of his god damn name made me angry. I dodged random branches that stood in my way, jumping up and flipping into the Hokage's window.

"-take Kiba and Shikimaru with you." Tsunade said, looking up from her seat behind a window at an Anbu Black Op, "Oh, Naomi! I've been expecting you."

"What have you found out?" I hissed, skipping the small talk.

"Straight to business, eh? I see. You are dismissed." Tsunade then turned to me as the Anbu member disappeared, "Okay, your father has been sighted recently in the Sound Village."

I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes.

The Sound Village... Where Sasuke will probably be...

"Okay, I will leave immediately." I replied emotionlessly, turning to jump back out the window.

"Stop, Naomi! I am not finished." Lady Tsunade exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at me, "You cannot avoid what I am about to say. Now, as we know, the Sound Village is under the control of Orochimaru. I think that you should have someone to go along with you. Naruto, Sakura and Neji, seem to be the perfect people for the job, in case something happens of course."

"No." I stated simply, looking up at her defiantly, "If I am to go in search of my father, I will go alone. No one will accompany me."

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, NAOMI! I do not wish to endanger my ninja like this, and I expect you to follow my orders! Now, you will leave with Naruto, Sakura and Neji tomorrow. I will inform them. You may go."

I growled loudly and reluctantly bowed; leaping out of the window and racing back home.

_If she thinks she can make me bring those three with me, she has another thing coming,_ I thought, going into my room and packing my clothes. I folded my ninja clothes neatly by my bag, placing my katana beside it. I then went downstairs, making dinner and eating it quietly. I glanced at the clock, deciding to go at midnight, eight hours from now. I sighed in slight content as warm rays of sun flooded through my window and caressed my cold body. A bath would be nice... I have enough time.

I got up and walked back to my room, grabbing my night dress and undergarments, walking to my bathroom and closing the door behind me. I started to run the water, pouring some soap solution in there as well. I slowly peeled of my dirty, smelly training clothes, stepping into the hot tub. I lowered myself down, closing my eyes softly. A light smile was able to tug at my lips, my muscles relaxing. I sunk deeper into the bath, letting sleep take me under.

_"FATHER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HURT YOU!" my sister Nori screamed, tears running down her smooth face._

_I looked forward from my position on the ground behind her, shaking silently. My mother... at the ground dead at his feet, her blue hair falling gracefully around her face. She was looking in my way... her lifeless wide eyes piercing into mine._

_I was helpless... I couldn't save her._

_My little two year old brother stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes with his small fists._

_"Daddy? What's going on? Why is mommy lying down like that?" he asked naively, staring at our mom._

_"NO!" Nori exclaimed when she saw the blood thirsty look in our father's eyes. _

_She ran in front of Daisuke, activating her Kekki Genkai with 6 hand signs. A tan looking substance began to form in front of her, taking the shape of a katana. She got into a fighting stance as Hitoshi, our father, ran at her, a similar katana in his clutches. They swung at each other, a loud screeching sound emitting from the force they put into it. Nori's arms began to shake as she pushed with all her might against father. Finally, she managed to push him back. Rapidly, she formed hand signs, placing two fingers to her mouth and inhaling deeply._

_"Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nori finally yelled, exhaling._

_In front of me, a huge fire ball formed, heading straight at Hitoshi. A smirk tugged at his lips as he gracefully stepped ten steps to the side, avoiding her Jutsu completely. My eyes widened and Nori growled at his arrogance. She was slightly panting; making the katana took its toll on her. But with one glance at me and Daisuke she stood up straight and tall, confidence radiating from her slim form. I watched in awe and adoration as she ran at father again, determination raging like fire in her blue eyes._

_They both swung again, jumping backwards and then forward again. They moved in a blur around our big living room, both yelling something that I couldn't make out. Finally, I saw Nori fly backwards, skidding across the ground in a crouching position. She was panting heavily, just barely holding up her katana. Sweat had begun to drip down her face, joining with the tears and blood from cuts. I looked over to father and my heart dropped. He still stood tall, barely even breathing heavily. His smirk grew wider when he saw my horrified face and Daisuke's confused one._

_He then took off towards Daisuke, his katana behind him. Daisuke stumbled backwards and tripped up, falling onto his bottom. His eyes widened as he saw his very own father laugh and raise his sword. _

_He raised the sword higher and began to bring it down..._

_I screamed for him to stop..._

_Nori... Nori? Nori? _

_"NORI!" I screamed as loud as I could._

_Nori had jumped in front of Daisuke, taking the blow; a stab through the heart..._

_She had done something... While I just stood helplessly on the sidelines..._

_"NORI! NORI! OH GOD PLEASE NORI! DON'T LEAVE ME! NORI!"_

_Nori looked up slightly, her eyes locking onto mine. She... she... she... smiled at me..._

_"I-I love y-you... Na... Nao..."_

_Nori fell limp..._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in sorrow._

_Nori fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. Daisuke began to cry. The man smirked wider... standing over Nori's body._

_"NO! Don't you dare touch him!" I bellowed, jumping up to my feet and running towards them._

_It was too late... Before I could react, Hitoshi had turned, beheading my brother. Blood flew everywhere... all over me... my body... I fell to my knees, burying my head in my hands and cried. I then felt cold metal being pressed to my neck. I looked up, seeing my father towering over me through my tear streaked eyes, a wide smirk on his face and his eyes completely emotionless._

_"Are you scared?"_

Gasping for air, I woke up. I looked around franticly, calming down when I noticed where I was. I was still in the tub, sweat forming all over my form being in the hot water to long. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I got up and quickly washed my body and hair, stepping out and wrapping my towel around me. Silently, I glanced up at the clock.

_11:00._

_Good,_ I thought, _I didn't over sleep_.

I walked into my room, pulling on undergarments and my ninja clothes. I glanced at the katana... my sisters' katana... I grabbed it and walked down the stairs, grabbing my pack already filled with things I might need. I then opened my front door, closing it tightly behind me. I then ran forwards, pulling out a black cloak so no one would notice my. I leapt over the gates and smirked, I would finally get my revenge... I pulled my hood up, covering everything except for my nose and mouth. I chakra jumped from tree to tree, getting faster each time. Soon, I was just a black blur, if you even saw me it would just be for a moment. All you would see was a black flash...

**~*Back in Konoha at the Hokage's Office*~**

**~3rd Person~**

"SHE _**WHAT?**_" Tsunade bellowed, glaring at the jounin before her.

"Yes, Lady Hokage, she has left the village. I went to her apartment to get her but she was already gone. I checked the whole village but she was nowhere to be found." Neji replied, reacting calmer than his superior.

He practically predicted that this would happen, though he didn't really think that she would defy the Hokage when she specifically said not to go off alone. Who knows what could be happening to her as of now? She could be off in a ditch, killed off by rouge ninjas or even her father. Shuddering slightly at the thought, Neji's pupiless eyes looked back up at Lady Tsunade, watching her stare at her desk while rubbing her temples.

_What a handful she is. _The blond-haired Hokage thought, shaking her head and sighing for the thousandth time today.

Just then, the door behind them was knocked on from the outside.

"Come in." Tsunade immediately said relief showing in her eyes when she saw the man before her, "Kakashi! Just who I need!"

**~*Naomi's P.O.V*~**

"Damn it!" I yelled, slowing to a stop.

I panted heavily, holding my stomach and hunching over. I had been running for a full day, pushing my body to the limit. _I don't want to let that monster squirm away but I can barely walk now. If I just rest for a little bit... It won't hurt_. I sighed and sat down in the tree I stopped on, taking out a rice ball and eating it slowly. I lay down and closed my eyes, letting the exhaustion of running for so long lull me to sleep.

_"It's terrible, Ibiki. How could he escape?" a man's voice said._

_"I don't know! I turn my back for one minute and he's gone! Gone!"_

_"I know... And his family?"_

_"... I don't know. When I got there there was only one living person, and she was only just barely hanging on to life."_

_"The daughter?"_

_"Yes, the youngest one. What will we do with her? You know that she won't be the same anymore. She will be scarred for life. The things she saw were to mature for her, she's only six. One might only be able to handle this at an older age."_

_"Yes. But we will keep an eye on her."_

Suddenly the dream changed...

_"S-s-so... c-cold..." I whispered, hugging myself with my arms, trying to get warm._

_I don't even know why I was cold... It's a sunny day... I looked up to the sun, begging for warmth._

_"Naomi..." male a voice breathed._

_Sasuke?_

_"Naomi..." he repeated._

_I looked around for him, suddenly not as cold as before. Then, I saw him. He was in front of me, quite far away._

_"Sasuke!" I whispered/yelled._

_He opened his arms for me, a small smile on his face. I began to run to him, as fast as I could. he missed me... just as much as I missed him... I kept running, noticing that something wasn't right. I wasn't getting any closer, but farther away._

_"Wait!" I screamed, beginning to get cold again._

_But he just smirked as evilly as my dad, turning his back on me._

I woke up again, feeling quite sad. _Weird dream..._ I thought, getting up. I then turned and continued to make my way to the Sound Village. _What if I saw Sasuke again?_ I shook my head and kept jumping, going a little faster than before. I leaned forward and smirked, the Sound Village was just a couple hours away...

**~*Back in Konoha with Kakashi, Neji, Sakura and Naruto*~**

**3rd Person**

"Got it?" Kakashi said, finishing his plan.

Everyone nodded as they jumped through the trees.

"And if we run into Orochimaru?...or Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"We take them down, and quickly. But let's just hope that that doesn't happen."

With that they sped up their pace.

~*Naomi's P.O.V*~

I slipped my black cloak back on, slipping into the Sound Village in silent excitement. I could finally kill him! I just keep saying that, don't I? I stayed in the shadows, blending in perfectly. I slipped past people in dark alleys, making sure to conceal my chakra. I continue blindly, thinking of places that he might be. But, that was unnecessary.

"Hey, babe do you want to head to my place now?" a males voice said.

My fist clenched. I remember that voice. _I will always remember that voice..._

_The monster that destroyed my life._

I heard a drunken female giggle, and waited for the right time to make my move.

"Hahaha, I was just kidding! _**Why**_ would I want to go anywhere with such an _ugly_ man like you?"

_Oooh, burn_ I thought, mentally praising the female for her courage.

"You bitch!" he bellowed.

Then, I heard a sickening crack. The female screamed, but soon went silent. I glared at the fence that separated us.

"You can come out now, Naomi."

My eyes widened and I noticed that Hitoshi was looking in my direction. I jumped out and stood in front of him, but the fence kept us separated. I glared.

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"It was easy. Your scent and your black cloak. You might have thought that you blended in and you might have any other place but look above you."

I looked up and gasped. A small flashlight, just barely visible was moving around, catching any small movement and making a shadow form.

"I knew you would come to find me so I made a few extra precautions."

"Whatever! I've come to kill you, once and for all!" I screamed, pulling out Nori's katana.

I unsheathed it and took a small second to enjoy the way it glinted in even the darkness. He smirked and made hand signs for our Kekki Genkai. The same katana he wielded when he fought Nori was in his hand now. My eyes narrowed and I got into my fighting stance. I ran at him, jumping from side to side to confuse him. I then appeared behind him, bringing my katana down on him. He quickly noticed this and turned around, blocking it with his own sword. I smirked, pushing chakra into the sword. It seeped into Hitoshi's, making it crack. His eyes widened only for a second before he jumped backwards, running at me again. He repaired his sword along the way, swinging at me again. I dodged to the side, making hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHOENIX JUTSU!"

***~Back with Kakashi and His Team*~**

**3rd Person**

"Damn it! We won't make it there in time!" Naruto yelled.

"Patience, Naruto. We are almost there, just a little longer. It won't be hard to find her, my ninja dogs will have her tracked in no time at all."

But, Kakashi could understand the young blonde's worry. _What if she ran into Orochimaru? Or if her father was even stronger than before... stronger than her? _

_No._

Kakashi would keep faith in his student. She would fight until her very last breath.

But what if she still loved her father and didn't have the heart to kill him?

**~*Naomi's P.O.V*~**

_Why did it turn out this way? How could I be so stupid... so weak? How could I have gone into this fight, knowing that he was obviously the superior person?_

I looked frantically around for him, out of breath and pretty much out of chakra. My sisters shattered katana lay at my feet, the two smaller ones I had formed with my Kekki Genkai broken a few feet away.

"Are you _**scared**_?" a deep, husky voice suddenly whispered in my ear, bringing a kunai to my neck, pressing the cold metal against my warm skin.

This man...

No, this monster...

Would kill me.

A shiver ran down my spine as I stared straight ahead, the monster I once called my father behind me, holding me still around the waist with one arm and the other caressing my limp arm. With my breath coming out in short, desperate gasps, my body shaking like a leaf in the wind and tears welling up in my once emotionless eyes,

I nodded.

He chuckled, pressing the kunai tighter n my neck, drawing blood.

"It's such a shame it had to be this way, Naomi Matsuda."

Hitoshi then pulled the kunai away from my neck so he could point it directly at my heart. I closed my eyes and he began to thrust...

"Ahh!" he suddenly exclaimed, falling limp.

My eyes widened and I looked down.

No way...

He was dead!

No, he's caught in some sort of genjutsu... I'm sure of it! I looked up, searching the alleyway for someone to show themselves.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Naomi?"

My eyes widened then returned to their normal size, despite my rapidly beating heart. I turned around, my eyes meeting the deep bluish black abyss of the male's eyes. I took in his duck butt hairstyle and his new outfit, blushing slightly when I saw his chest.

"Hn, yes it has been, Sasuke."

He suddenly appeared in front of me, a smile slowly spreading across his face. It was tiny, but noticeable. I smiled in return, wrapping my arms around his waist. I pulled myself into him, hugging him tightly and inhaling his scent.

"Naomi... I have something to confess to you... something that I've wanted to tell you ever since we were twelve."

I looked up at him, forgetting that my father was dead beside me, forgetting the pain, the anger. It was just me and him... alone in this world.

"What is it?" I questioned hesitantly, happy that he wrapped his warm arms around me, burying my small form into his large one.

"I.."

"NAOMI!"

I jumped suddenly, breaking out of Sasuke's embrace. I turned and jumped away just in time for Naruto to appear in the alleyway, two ninja dogs beside him. He looked at Sasuke, then me, then my father, squirming on the floor. Sakura, Kakashi and Neji appeared beside Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Awkward." I finally said.

"Team Seven... Back together again..." Naruto whispered.

I looked over at Neji, who seemed sort of left out. He nodded and jumped away, catching my look that said don't-stay-if-you-don't-want-to. Kakashi's ninja dogs poofed away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This again?" Sakura finally said.

I sighed.

"So what happens next?" Naruto spoke up, glaring at Sasuke.

"I do this." Sasuke finally spoke, grabbing me around the waist.

I gasped as he pulled me to him, pressing his warm lips against mine. My eyes widened before closing, my arms wrapping around his neck. I knotted my hands in his soft hair, tilting my head slightly to the side. Our lips moved together, fitting into each other like we were molded to be with each other.

"Eh em."

We pulled away breathless.

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOSH! NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS WHOLE SILENCE THING!" Naruto suddenly yelled out.

I ignored this as Sasuke turned me to look at him.

"I love you, Naomi. That's what I was trying to tell you when I was about to leave, but Sakura came. I wanted to take you with me, but I didn't want to put you in danger."

My gaze softened ever more and I smiled. _Did I love him back? _I thought back to when he left. I felt that pang of emotion again. But this time... I _**knew**_ what it meant.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I never really knew before, I never really understood. But I do."

Sasuke smiled a first real, big smile. He pulled me to him one more, smashing his lips back on mine with even more passion and love than before. Our lips moved together like they were made for each other, sparks went through our bodies. I felt Sasuke's hand go behind my head, pulling back so we could catch our breath.

He leaned his forehead against mine, our lips just barely brushing as he spoke, "You are beautiful, Naomi Matsuda"

I smiled.

"Oh yeah." I said, turning away.

I grabbed my father's katana, stabbing it through his heart.

"I didn't forget about you."

**~*5 Years Later*~**

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't get down here this instant I will personally make sure that you don't ever revive your clan!" I yelled, placing two plates with eggs, bacon, and waffles on our kitchen table.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard him yell from upstairs.

I smiled and turned to pour us a drink. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling me close to their warm body. I turned around and smiled, kissing Sasuke lightly on the lips. We then sat together and enjoyed a quiet breakfast, small talking a bit. Finally, I took both of our plates to the sink and washed them.

"Naomi, I have a surprise for you, but you have to wear a blindfold." Sasuke said, leaning against the kitchen doorframe and smiling.

I sighed and agreed, knowing there was no way out of it. He walked over to me and pulled out a while blindfold, tying it around my eyes. I hate that I can't see anything! He then led me outside, picking me up bridal style and chakra jumping to who-knows-where. After what seemed like hours of him leaping through the trees, he stopped and placed me on the ground.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sure" he replied.

I pulled the stupid cloth from my eyes to see finally where I was. When the cloth dropped to the floor, I gasped in amazement. I was standing in the most beautiful place I had ever seen! In front of me was a waterfall that dropped into a pool. A rocky mountain surrounded this and trees grew high over it. Around the waterfall was a meadow with lush green grass, flowers, and wild animals like squirrels, rabbits and birds. A small cliff that over looked Konoha was the last thing I saw. I walked over to the cliff, closing my eyes and sighing in content as a warm gust of air blew around me, moving my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes as Sasuke's arms wrapped around my waist, turning me around once more. I place both of my hands on his chest, gazing into his gorgeous eyes. I stood on my tip toes so that I could place a light kiss on his lips.

"So you like it?" he asked, letting his fingers brush through my hair.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good. But there's still one more thing..." Sasuke trailed off, kneeling down in front of me.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing.

"You...!"

"I love you, Naomi Matsuda, and I swear that nothing will come between us that we can't handle. If you take my hand, Naomi... What I'm saying is... Will you marry me?"

My eyes sparkled and filled with tears.

"Yes!" I responded almost instantly.

Sasuke smiled widely, standing up and lifting me easily in the air, twirling me around. He then set me down, kissing me with so much passion that it made my knees buckle. He supported me as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. He leaned down, a smile tugging at his lips. Soon, we would begin our future together.

"Are you scared?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers of pleasure through my whole being.

And for the first time since my father asked me this...

I shook my head.

A/N:

Author-chan: There ya go! I hope you like it! Review please! I'll take other requests if you want one!


End file.
